Seeing The Sun
by AGirlBrushedRed340
Summary: Embry wasn’t supposed to get that close to her... Not when she was my imprint. But could I admit that to him? Jacob/OC/Embry! Rated M for violence, language, and future lemony situations!
1. Deleterious

I don't own any of the characters from the story, except Kittredge! The story is going to alternate, each is going to be in the other's view. Starting off with Jacob, then going to Kittredge. I'll alert if that happens to change. Enjoy! :)

-

I stood outside of the door, my body quivering violently. Bella's screams had died down long ago, and I didn't hear a sound from the room. However, I smelled blood. A lot of blood. My stomach churned nervously as I waited for Edward to walk out, holding the little leech baby with a stupid smile on his face... But that didn't happen. Then I heard Alice scream out as loud as she could, and it was the most horrifying noise I had ever heard. She and the others rushed past me and threw the door to the room open, entering and slamming it behind them. I stood there dumbfounded, not sure what was going on. But I couldn't stand here while they were in there, and I was alone out here. My hand shook rabidly as I walked towards the door, grabbing the knob and twisting it slowly. Pushing it open, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I stepped in. And the second I opened them, I wished I hadn't. The sight before me... was hideous, grotesque. Something out of one of those amazing horror movies. Except this wasn't amazing. "…Fuck." was the only word that I uttered, as I stumbled back and hit the door. Blood was everywhere… _Bella's_ blood everywhere. I looked at what seemed to be left of her body lying on the table, and became even more terrified as I looked. Her stomach was ripped open completely, and the remains of that leech baby lay inside. Her ribs were broken to pieces, shards sticking up. I had to tear my eyes away from the gore, to look at the others. Alice had her head lying on the table next to Bella's body, her body visibly trembling. Jasper was kneeling beside her, his arms wrapped around her. The look of discomfort on his face was apparent, but he held his breath anyway. The blood had to be driving him crazy. _If he went for so much as a taste, I swear… _

My eyes quickly shifted to the pale figure sitting in the corner of the room, grasping at the wall behind him. Edward sat there, writing in agony. His eyes were bulged out of his head, he was almost gasping wildly. Then he let it out -- a shrill wail of agony. It shot through my body, as I felt my legs leave the floor beneath me and I slid down the door. My body was trembling wildly, and I knew I couldn't contain it. I felt my skin explode, and I was standing there on all fours now, panting. I matched his wail; with the only noise I was capable of making. I howled loudly, and it gurgled off at the end as I walked towards the table. Her arm hung loosely off the side, her fingertips grazing the floor. I stepped to her hand and nudged my nose against it once, savoring the soft feeling of her skin one last time before I took off, jumping through the window the stupid leech was curled up by, snarling as I passed him. '_Bella was dead. She was dead! SHE WAS DEAD! AND IT WAS HIS FAULT! I should go back and rip him apart…' "No, Jacob…" _Sam's voice was clear, and mournful. Nobody else dared chime in; they didn't want to face my wrath. _I don't care, Sam. I don't fucking care! And when did you start to care again? I have my own pack now; I don't listen to you anymore! _My muzzle curled back over my teeth as I growled lowly, letting out another wild and miserable howl. How were they gonna tell Charlie his only daughter lie dead, not suitable for an open casket? _"I don't care, Jacob. You're not starting a war over this." _I growled even louder, stopping in my tracks. _'Over THIS?! HE KILLED HER SAM! I'M NOT LETTING THIS GO!' _It seemed like a split second, and three other wolves that I knew well surrounded me. I watched as they tried to close in on me. I felt the fur around me shifting, and before I knew it, I was on my knees with my forehead lying on the ground.

The howl I had been holding back turned into a horrifying scream of agony as I clenched the earth beneath my fingertips, my body convulsing wildly with my sobs. I wasn't trying to change back… I had managed to keep that much together. Miraculously, I had. But I didn't know how much longer I'd be winning that losing battle. My body was uncontrollable, and I heaved repeatedly. My stomach had been empty for so long, I was almost positive that there was nothing to throw up. I felt a hand lay on my back, and I turned around to knock them away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted harshly, glaring at my pack… or what was left of my pack. "Jacob, calm down.." Sam tried to reassure me; he acted as if everything would be alright. But it wouldn't, nothing would ever be okay again in my life. The love of my life, my whole existence was lying in shambled pieces on a table, all thanks to a big monster and then the smaller one inside of her. Turning to Sam as I ground my teeth together, my eyes locking directly with his own. "I'm leaving… Don't try to stop me. I'll be back soon." I saw sympathetic gazes from all of them. Closing my eyes, I let out one last yell… letting it fade to a howl as I changed, and I felt the earth beneath my paws as I ran away from Forks. Away from every memory, it brought me, every touch of her lips against mine, the rush of rose to her cheeks at the silliest things I'd say… I ran until I stopped at my highest peak, tilting my head back and howling. Mournfully, the sound echoed throughout the forest; and not a bird flew from a tree. Not a sound was heard, except the returning howls from my brothers. Their pain was just as evident as mine was. But I'd suffer alone this time. Her deep brown eyes passed through my head as I pushed myself, leaving Forks and Washington far behind me.


	2. Changes

This is set 5 months after Jacob leaves La Push. :) Enjoy!

* * *

I saw the simple reflection of my eyes in the glass of my car window, my forehead pressed against it in an attempt to calm the throbbing headache I was experiencing. "Kit, are you okay?" I looked up to see my dad looking back at me from the passenger seat, his lips pressed in a small line. I nodded softly, knocking my forehead on the glass accidentally and wincing. "Ow." I grumbled, lifting my hand to rub across what was surely now a reddened spot on my paper white skin. "You keep doing that and you won't be okay for long." I heard my mom chuckle, as she turned down one of the many different roads… I'd lost track of where we were, thanks to the ever so lovely shrubbery. Why my parents chose to move away from Texas was beyond me, there was so many different types of Native American reservations down there. Why did we have to move and go study another one? The one we lived as was just fine… in fact, it was better than fine. Seventeen years on that reserve, and I had to leave it all behind. My amazing friends, and every piece of life I'd built there with me. Sighing softly, I closed my eyes and let the tears slowly graze down my cheeks wearily. That was gone now, all gone. And it was something I'd have to learn to deal with, no matter how hard it would be. My heart ached at the thought that I had to let my old life go, and replace it with a new one. Filled with cloudiness and rain, and more than likely loneliness. _Lonely. _The word echoed hauntingly in my head, and I realized I had never been lonely before. I spent seventeen years old the old reservation, I knew everyone by name and I never spent a day just sitting at home alone by myself. Now, I'd probably do that everyday until I was eighteen years old and I had the first chance to run back to Texas. Closing my eyes, I leaned my forehead against the window and drifted into a light sleep.

I was jerked away as the car hit a bump and my forehead banged against the window, and I yelped loudly. _DAMMIT! _I opened my eyes to take in what I saw now. We were in some type of small town, old looking builds everywhere. The road had turned to dirt now, smooth with a few bumps here and there. I could see a beach in the distance, it seemed to be rather empty than most beaches had been. I saw a few of the people out doing their business, the long dark hair and the golden toned skin bringing back happy memories. My heart leapt slightly, but then dropped as soon as I realized it. These still weren't _my _people. I was an outsider - as normal as they come… They'd have nothing to come to me for. I looked behind our vehicle and saw the large U-Haul's following behind our car. Sure, we lived on a Native American reservation…, but my parents were basically scientists, studying every little thing about the Native American culture. Religious beliefs, heritage, past rituals and anything about their history they could. Which was published in the many books they wrote about their findings. Therefore, we were wealthy. _Great… was I gonna be labeled the rich kid in town now? _I huffed in disgust, casting my eyes down until I felt our car come to a stop. I glanced up to see a traditional cabin, gazing over it in scrutiny. It was nice enough, two stories from what I could see… But it wasn't my old home. I opened my car door and climbed out, my arms wrapping around myself quickly. That was why the beach was so empty… It was really chilly here for being so close to California. The movers pulled in behind us, and I reached back in the car and grabbed my small bag and my jacket. I pulled it on quickly and turned back around, finding my parents standing beside me, instructing the movers on what to do first. My mom stopped momentarily and smiled at me, "Kit, why don't you go explore while we get them to move everything inside? There's no reason in you sitting around doing nothing. Maybe you'll meet some of the locals." She smiled reassuringly, and I shrugged slightly and nodded. "I'll have my cell phone with me." I said softly, as I walked past the moving trucks down the driveway… Maybe I'd head back to that beach.

I sat as close as I could to the water, but far enough away where it wouldn't touch me. It was too cold to get wet at all, in my opinion and I didn't wanna shiver anymore than I already was. I pulled my bag into my lap and dug around inside, pulling out a small photo album. Running my fingers across the deer skin cover, I gently flipped it open and was drug back down memory lane. The bright colors and beautiful manes of my dear 'family' brought tears to my eyes. Lukhas and myself, along with Daisy at all ages our of lives. We were happy, no matter what happened. With every picture, another set of tears skimmed down my cheeks. The last picture was our last night together before I moved. It wasn't happy. Everyone had smiles, but you could see the pain in our eyes. They didn't want me to go… And I knew I didn't want to either. But I had no choice in that. They understood it, but it didn't make it any easier. I was so deep in a tearful daze that I didn't hear the pack of boys crunching across the sand, talking softly. Until they stopped close behind me, and I heard someone clear their throat softly. "Hey… are you okay?" I quickly wiped my face and shoved the album in my bag, looking back over my shoulder. They were huge! I saw six of them all together, but I happened to be caught staring at the one in the middle… Who was staring back. And all at once, my whole world stopped.


	3. Imprint

Alrightyy.... Here's my third chapter. :D!! I know updates have taken awhile, and I hope these chapters aren't as small as they seem to me.

They look so short to me, I feel like a slacker. ://

I don't own anyone but Kittredge, and her family and her life and whatnot. :D

Enjoy!!

x3Kate.

* * *

I felt the familiar twigs beneath my paws as I walked slowly through a forest I knew so well, my exhaustion obvious. Five months of running, and I was so tired. I hadn't heard anything from any of the pack after about a month, so they had no idea I was coming back home. I slowed as I came to the edge of the forest that surrounded my house and phased back, smiling as I saw a pair of cut-offs folded up neatly underneath a tree, wrapped in a plastic bag. They must have been sitting there since I had left, because of all the weeds growing over top of the bag.

I bent down and pulled the bag off the ground, tearing the plastic away and pulling on the cut-offs. Running my fingers through my shaggy hair, I made my way up the front steps of my house. Before I could even touch the doorknob, it pulled open and there was my dad, sitting there looking at me. I looked back wearily, and smiled at him the best I could. He returned the smile and wheeled himself backwards, letting me walk in before I leaned down to give him a gentle hug.

"Glad you're back." He said quietly, and I nodded in agreement.

"So am I." I responded, before I leaned back up and headed towards my room. "If Sam calls, let him know I'm back… I need to sleep, I think." I walked into my room, shutting my door before he had a chance to respond. I crawled into my bed, burying my face in the pillow and sighing heavily. My bed had the faintest scent of Bella still clinging to the pillows from where she came to see me after the newborn leeches injured me, the day she finally said that she loved me. Not enough to choose me over that undead monster, but enough to never wanna lose me in her life. That wasn't enough… But I took what I was able to get. I closed my eyes quickly, almost forcing myself to sleep before I could think about her.

I slept. And slept. Three days passed before I climbed out of my bed. I was lucky it was dreamless for the first time since her death, I'd spent the past five months waking up crying or howling, depending what form I was in from the constant reminder of her cold body lying on that table. I glanced at my clock, it was noon. I stretched my arms up above my head, groaning at the stiffness of my muscles. I hadn't stayed in my human form much while I was gone, I'd almost forgotten how to phase back to it.

Maybe if I'd stayed a wolf the rest of my life, I'd be happy. But I couldn't abandon my dad… I'd been gone too long anyhow, it wasn't fair of me to take off without even saying goodbye to him. I had five months to make up for. Walking to my door, I grabbed the knob and turned it and quickly became attuned to the various other people in my house. I recognized every voice, and all of a sudden I was reluctant to walk in there. But before I could shut my door back, I heard Sam speak up.

"We know you're awake Jacob. Please come in here." His voice was incredibly calm, when I expected him to rip me into shreds. My head hung low as I walked into the living room and felt eight sets of eyes peering at me intently. "Welcome back." I nodded lightly as I was run through the ringer, but I was only really able to discern that I was 'irresponsible' and that 'running away from my problems didn't make them disappear'. I nodded, accepting the lashing I was receiving before the room finally grew silent.

"We will have a meeting tomorrow night, before the bonfire. You're all dismissed from duty for the day." And with that, Sam disappeared out the door. Leah shot me a cold glare and stormed out after Sam. I leaned against the door frame of the hall that lead to the living room, my head still hanging.

"Hey Jake." I glanced up at Embry, who was standing up. "Come on. Let's all go for a walk, we'll fill you in on everything."

We were all walking down the beach, and they all seemed to be talking at once. I paid no bit of attention to what they said, only laughing at the appropriate times and nodding when I thought I should. Finally, it seemed like Quil noticed.

"Jake, you aren't listening at all, are you?" He asked quietly, and I lifted my head to look at him.

"Sorry, but not really… It's not you guys, it's just me." I said, hoping they wouldn't get upset with me. They all nodded and kept talking amongst themselves, and I watched my bare feet as they left prints in the sand. I started to think, which happened to be bad anymore. I remembered something Sam had said a long time ago. Once a wolf stopped phasing, they started to grow old. I wondered if I quit phasing, maybe I'd grow old as quick as possible and fade away. I had no real reason for existing anymore, once I'd lost the love of my life. That stupid leech took her away from me. And from what I picked up during one of the conversations, Carlisle had contacted Sam to let him know that Edward had went to the Volturi and didn't exist anymore, and that the rest of the Cullen's had moved away.

_Good riddance. _I heard a few murmurs of curiosity and I glanced over at the guys, trying to figure out what their deal was. That's when I looked in the direction they were nodding, and saw a girl curled up on the edge of the shoreline. Her hair was a vibrant red - it almost reminded me of Victoria's. I shuddered at the thought of her. I couldn't make much else out of her, except that she was shaking slightly. She was either cold, or crying. The closer we got, I realized it was the latter. And Embry being the flirt he is, he was the first to clear his throat and speak up.

"Hey… are you okay?" She seemed to snap back to reality and fumbled with the bag in her lap, before turning to look over her shoulder at us wide-eyed. I stared back at her, and I couldn't remember what I was doing. I couldn't remember that I was there with five other buffoons. I didn't feel the sting in my heart over…

_Bella? Who's Bella? _I had no idea what was wrong with me. So I continued to stare, and I did it quite obviously. I'd never felt this way before… What was happening? And who was this girl? And why did she make me feel like nothing else mattered but her? _Oh… Oh no…_


End file.
